Sakura Sakurakouji
Sakura Sakurakouji (櫻小路　櫻''　Sakurakoji Sakura'') is the main character and female protagonist of the Code:Breaker series. Outwardly, Sakura is thought of as cute, delicate, elegant, pure, graceful, modest and well-mannered by boys who believe they should protect her. However, Sakura is actually a martial arts expert and combat lover. She was supposed to be leading a normal and average high school life, until the night on the bus where she witnessed Oogami Rei, the male protagonist/anti-hero, wiping out a gang of bullies with his blue flames. From then Sakura has made it her own personal mission to prevent Oogami from killing, and has become more and more involved in the world of the Code:Breakers, and is hinted later in the series that she may be more important to that world than she seems. Sakura's ability to neutralize all special powers leads the others to call her a "Rare Kind". It was later proven that she is more important than she seems as she shares a past with ogami that neither can remember and the key to uncovering that past is with eden as well as her mother being one of the four founders of eden and her father being Shibuya (though she does not know he is her father as of yet) Appearance Like her name, Sakura has a pair of sharp, silghtly pink-shaded eyes and her straight, dark pink (sometimes shown as dark purple) hair that reach the back of her waist. Her hair is usually seen held up with a white hairband throughout the manga, and she hardly ever styles it other ways. When she was kidnapped by 'him' she has the same mark that 'he' has on the back of his hand tatooed on the back of her neck. Which was later revealed to be for protection and safed her life. Unlike most Shounen mangas, where most of the male characters seemed to get much more appearance spotlight, Sakura is portrayed as deadly, beautiful, and in a way, kick-ass. Sakura normally wears her school uniform, which consists of a white blouse tied with a red bow-tie around the neck, a black-plated skirt which falls above her knees, a pair of black socks reaching up to her knees and black school shoes. A yellow, long-sleeved sweater usually goes along with her top in the colder parts of the year. Other than wearing her uniform, she is also shown in pajamas, a yukata and long-sleeved track-wear. Background Despite being one of the first few characters to appear in the manga, not much is known about Sakura's background before the age of five. She was adopted by a highly-respected leader of the yakuza, Sakurakouji Goutoku, who was known as the "Raging Dragon of the East", as her daughter. And for some reasons, Sakura is well-trained in Martial Arts and is fully capable of protecting herself under dangerous circumstances, though she could act really recklessly at times, as quoted from Oogami. According to recent chapters, Sarkura seemed to have a past with the "One being sought", who was revealed as Oogami's brother. There were images of her handing a key to to him and him pledging, and kneeling before her. It is highly suggested in the later part of the series that there is more to her and the world of the Codes that she is unaware of, where the Code:Breakers deliberately had her leave to go on a camping trip while they fought the Re-Codes at the Shibuya Mansion. It was also revealed in chapter 75, "he" said that the room where pandoras box was being kept (beyond the door, only accessable with the card key) was exactly the same as it was when their mother died (Oogami and"the one being sought") and that her death wad caused by Sakura and "the one being sought" also mention that Sakura's memories should be starting to come back. It was revealed in chapter 77, that her real father is The Student Council President Shibuya. Interestingly, in Chapter 111, Heike revealed that Sakura's mom is one of the four founders of Eden. This means Sakura is an important person. Later it was revealed that she was responsible for the death of ogami as a child along with countless other special power users. When she was a child she also tried to kill a dragonfly's wing, killing it. Until Ogami stopped her. She was taught by ogami that killing is wrong. Grateful she kept hugging ogami. Intrigued by this Ogami became friends with sakura. In 131 something triggered a change within sakura and the activation of her "rare kind" power. She becomes very powerful and was able to remove everyones ability even able to divert them into their lost forms. Even pieces of he Code:Emperor's soul was being absorbed. Ogami saved her and reverted her back to normal by hugging her. Personality Sakura has a very caring personality, values human life, and is willing to do anything to prevent anyone from dying in front of or around her (this may or may not be the result of a past before she was taken into the Yakuza). It has never occured to Sakura that she might be protecting enemies who would kill her in return, as in Haruto's case. Sakura is goodnatured, out-spoken, and straightforward. Despite being slightly naive, she seems to have a talent of gathering people together. First introduced as the #1 most sought-after with the boys, Sakura is also very popular in school (when Sakura's friends assume that she and Oogami dating and the rumor got out, many of male students at school began attacking Rei in jealousy), and has a close group of friends. Although she is seen as a cheerful, bright-smiling girl in the present, Sakura was shown as an emotionless young child when she was young. Relationships Oogami Rei Main Article: Oogami Rei Sakura first meets Oogami Rei in a park near her school, where she saw him burning people up. As Rei and Sakura have very different ideas about the sanctity of human life, a common theme in the early chapters of the manga are Sakura's attempts to stop Oogami from killing people. Although for most of the manga, these attemps never got anywhere, by Chapter 92, Oogami is shown letting his enemy (Haruto) live, instead of burning him up. Recently, Sakura's relationship with Rei has changed; while she has always been shown to be very comfortable beside him, Sakura has become closer and closer to him throughout the series, and may even have feelings for the boy. However, it would seem that she was unaware of these feelings until Chapter 98, when the Code:Emperor teased her about hugging Rei. She began to blush once realizing, hinting at the existence of a crush on Rei. She has a close bond with Rei as shown she lost herself and completely changed due to her powers in chapter 131 when only a hug from rei was able to revert her to normal. Abilities/Powers Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sakura has been trained in martial arts since a young age, and has been trained to be able use many techniques despite her young age. She has a 3rd dan in Akido, 4th dan in both Karate and Judo as well, which shows thart she is a powerful opponent. In addition to being virtually immune to all power users, she is considered a formidable opponent that is not to be taken lightly. 'Enhanced Strength: '''Sakura has been said to have a grip strength of over 51 kg (112.2 lbs.) which allows her to be able to have a great power behind her attacks. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Sakura is known to have great speed as she was able to sneak up quick to grab Hitomi when he had the Prime Minister though no noticed. She is also able to run 100 meters in 11. 6 sec. which is impressive considering the world record is (9.7 sec.). '''Enhanced Senses: '''Sakura is known to have amazing sense epecially with smell surprisingly As Toki had quoted ''"That Rare Kind's sense of smell is really strange!" because of how she was able to deduce which Yuuki was real and which was fake (Hiyori in disguise) even though both had the same appearance, voice, and even personality through pure smell. 'Special Power: Special Power Nullification ' She is a "Rare Kind", as such that she is immuned to any Special powers. She is also able to cancel out others' special powers. It was discovered that when she overused her ability, she shrinks to the size of a doll. "He" stated that she was a god as well as a God Of death. Since sakura can stop any special power no mather how strong it is. As well as kill any special power user by absorbing the source of the special power life itself. She is not able to return to her normal size after 24 hours, and thus a special elixir created from the blood of Shibuya, the Student Council President, is required. She stoped Yuuki from killing himself (transferring his sound powers to Oogami.) just by hugging. She has blocked ogami's blue flame and even stopped Yukihina's Absolute Zero. Category:Rare Kind Category:Kibou High Student